


Y así es como se evitó la Guerra Civil

by fgalaxy_0418



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Embarazo, F/M, Gen, consursos, luego le pongo etiquetas padres ya que wattpad me jode la existencia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fgalaxy_0418/pseuds/fgalaxy_0418
Summary: Los vengadores han recibido la propuesta de una nueva ley impartida por el gobierno:La ley de Registro de superhéroes.Y aunque al principio suena como una buena idea para calmar a los civiles, los líderes del famoso equipo de superhéroes no pueden estar más de desacuerdo mientras defienden sus ideales con uñas y dientes dentro de las cuatro paredes hasta tal punto que la famosa pareja, Capitán América y Iron Woman, decide tomarse un tiempo para evitar tomar sus trajes y pelear en medio de la calle...Tal vez esa prueba de embarazo les haga cambiar de parecerEste trabajo participa en el concurso Stony Challenge Multiverse 2019.





	Y así es como se evitó la Guerra Civil

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo participa en el concurso Stony Challenge Multiverse 2019.

Puede apreciar el rostro de aquella mujer que le regresa la mirada, sus ojos azules alguna vez lleno de vida y una chispa de inteligencia se ven nublados y opacos, la chispa de sus ojos se ha perdido y le dan una apariencia enfermiza junto con su piel ahora salida y de cierta forma marchita, poco le queda de que esa piel fue llena de vida y besada gentilmente por los rayos del sol.

Suelta un suspiro para después terminar de lavarse los dientes y la mujer de enfrente repite la acción en silencio. El sabor de hierba buena y menta remplaza el sabor amargo que tenía en su boca momentos atrás para después chasquear los dientes, dar media vuelta y alejarse de su reflejo el cual no reconoce, aunque si se permite un momento de sinceridad podría afirmar que refleja una parte de como se siente desde hace varios días.

Quiere olvidar las peleas que duraban horas, las miradas de desacuerdo, las opiniones siendo interrumpidas por el otro que quiere imponer sus ideas y versión de los posibles hechos, los comentarios mordaces, las miradas llenas de arrepentimiento pero demasiados tercos y orgullosos para pedir perdón antes de dar media vuelta y evitar que aquel intento de discurso escale a algo más hasta tal punto en la que no se pueda arreglar.

Ya no quiere dormir sola en aquella cama ahora ya grande y fría, quiere sentir los brazos de su pareja arroparla y calmarla cuando las pesadillas la invaden una vez a la semana; quiere volver a escuchar las viejas canciones que suele tararear cuando cree que nadie lo esta escuchando, volver a pelear por el control remoto para ver el programa favorito aunque tengan otras televisores en la mansión, ver aquellas mejillas sonrojadas cuando hace algún chiste obsceno que es capaz de descifrar en aquellas palabras inocentes (o no tan inocentes) o incluso escuchar como se quejaba del precio de la leche ha aumentado durante su estadía en el hielo.

Porque si, Steve Rogers era un terco que no daba su brazo a torcer referente a la nueva propuesta que les han mostrado el gobierno:  **La ley de Registro de superhéroes.**

La cual, en su humilde opinión, le esta jodiendo la puta existencia.

La propuesta del gobierno es simple: mantener a todos los superhéroes y mutantes registrados para darles respuestas sobre los daños y posibles muertes causados por incidentes o peleas causadas por los héroes o personas con habilidades únicas.

Y aunque una parte de ella esta desacuerdo con la idea no comparte todos los ideales que conlleva, bien sabe que hay consecuencias y el gobierno siempre busca una forma u otra para ganar. Lo sabe de ante mano, no le sorprendería que quisieran engañarlos con palabras lindas, promesas jugosas y beneficios difíciles de rechazar; sabe que todo tiene un costo y se los imponen después de varias páginas tediosas, palabras rebuscadas y sofisticadas para engañar al ingenuo que no ha tenido la oportunidad de desenvolverse en ese campo minado se puede leer que hay consecuencias a acatar. Uno de ellos sería dejarles que el gobierno decida por ellos y, en consecuencia, sus acciones para combatir las amenazas que se encuentren en territorio estadounidense.

Esta ultima condición fue la gota que derramo el vaso del capitán. Una vez que llego a esa parte se niega rotundamente en firmar o siquiera considerarlo como algo serio como para que sus compañeros decidan apoyar aquella propuesta sin chistar. No hace falta decir que ahí iniciaron los desacuerdos entre el Capitán América y Iron Woman.

Lanzando comentarios a diestra y siniestra hasta tal punto que sus compañeros de equipo y demás superhéroes han decidido no intervenir dejando a la pareja y sus ideales solos, mejor declarar la retirada y buscar ayuda legal por medio de Matt Murdock y She-Hulk por sugerencia de Jessica Jones de como intervenir con aquella nueva ley que el gobierno quiere aprobar.

No ha visto a Steve desde la última pelea en aquella sala de juntas de hace 3 días donde tuvieron que ser separados por varios miembros del equipo después de que las palabras estaban subiendo rápidamente a contestaciones mordaces y la cara de ambos completamente roja a causa del coraje de que el otro no diera su brazo a torcer. Y si es sincera consigo misma aun sigue enojada un poco con él por esa terquedad que, irónicamente, le hicieron enamorarse de él durante todo esos años.

Reuniendo toda la paciencia que le queda en su cuerpo decide que ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para acomodar sus ideas y llama a Jarvis para que la acompañe a las oficinas de SHIELD para reunirse con el equipo y volver a hablar sobre la propuesta de aquella dichosa ley que con solo recordarla hace que se le revuelva el estómago y hace que la acidez se instale en su lugar haciendo que le den unas ligeras nauseas que quiere evitar, así que decide saltarse el desayuno y solo tomar una humeante taza con café recién hecho y una tostada ante la mirada reprobatoria de su mayordomo.

¿Que se le va  hacer? Es mejor tener al viejo Edwin Jarvis de su lado.

**\-----**

_"Edwin Jarvis era el mejor aliado que podía tener en aquellos momentos."_  

Es el único pensamiento coherente que tiene Natasha mientras devuelve lo poco que tiene en el estómago en aquel trono de porcelana que tiene frente. Y tal vez aquel retrete y el suelo frío que yace debajo de ella se unan a su lista acompañando a Jarvis.

¿La razón de aquel pensamiento? Es demasiado fácil en realidad: en plena junta mientras el debate estaba nuevamente subiendo lentamente a su apogeo y posibles discusiones el estómago de la genio no había dejado de hacerle revoltijos desde aquella mañana, parecía que el día de hoy estaba decidido bailar la  _macarena_  haciendo que el dolor de cabeza incrementara poco a poco y su mal humor se viera reflejada con su pareja durante su 'pacifica plática' a tal grado de incluso soltarle un comentario mordaz a Reed al tratar de dar su punto de vista y amenazar en romperle la nariz a Logan con el florero cuando decidió intervenir.

Pudo haber continuado aquel pleito e incluso lanzarse a una pelea a puño limpio con ambos hombres, los cuales no salían de su desconcierto al amenazar a aquel mutante del cual se llevaba de maravilla sino fuera porque el coraje que traía consigo, amenazando con arrancarle la cabeza a más de uno, paso rápidamente a las nauseas enfermizas y la piel una vez roja de coraje pasaron a un verde enfermizo en menos de un segundo que incluso más de uno se sorprendió por tal cambio repentino en tan poco tiempo.

El que fue más rápido en reaccionar fue Jarvis, que se había quedado como mediador en aquella sala llena de héroes, al correr de su lugar, tomar la papelera más cercana y ponerla frente a la señorita Stark segundos antes de vomitar con fuerza ganándose la cara asqueada de Logan, la incomodidad de Peter Parker, la preocupada de Steve y la sorprendida de la rusa pelirroja.

Sin perder más tiempo el mayordomo llevó a la genio al baño más cercano antes de dejarla sola, prometiendo traerle algo para aliviar aquel el estómago y sus dolencias. De eso ya hace más de 15 minutos.

Escucha unos pasos acercarse a su cubo y puede apreciar unas lindas botas cafés de diseñador gracias a la pequeña rendija que hay en la parte inferior y una muy pequeña al costado de la puerta. Hay un reflejo rojo sobre los hombros. "Stark, más te vale que no estés muerta."

La mencionada solo puede soltar un quejido de dolor antes de que las ganas de vomitar vuelvan y decida poner su atención a aquel pedazo de porcelana del cual se aferra como si su vida dependiera de este. Durante unos segundos esta expulsando los jugos gástricos que su cuerpo cree que no necesita pero le queman la garganta y cuando se cree que su estómago ha quedado más que limpio baja la palanca y decide salir de su escondite para prestar atención a su próximo objetivo: el grifo para eliminar los restos de tal desagradable tarea.

Con un suspiro la rusa saca de su chaqueta una pequeña bolsa de plástico de la cual extrae un nuevo cepillo para los dientes y una pasta dental. Con un pequeño agradecimiento acepta aquellos objetos y por la marca de la pasta puede apreciar que todo a sido por Jarvis. ¿Quien más le compra una pasta dental de Iron Woman con sabor a chicle?

_Un super soldado de cabello rubio y mirada de cachorro._

Arruga la nariz cuando escucha la voz traicionera en su cabeza, así que decide ignorarla y a su acompañante, en cambio decide que es buena idea enfocarse en lavarse los dientes para eliminar aquel horrible sabor que tiene en su boca y calmar ligeramente el ardor en su garganta gracias a los ácidos que decidieron recorrer su garganta.

"Muy bien. ¿Cuando pensabas decirlo?"

"¿Decir que Romanova?"

"¿No crees que Rogers deba saberlo?" Es la contestación de la espía, ignorando la pregunta de la genio con la cual comparte el mismo nombre. "Se que están en desacuerdo en varias cosas y en parte molesta pero jamás pensé que quisieras ocultarlo."

"¡¿Ocultar que?!" Pregunta perdida la castaña, odiando sentirse ignorante y de paso que la pelirroja se ponga en modo misterioso. Malditas mañas de espías. "No entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dices Natasha, así que si eres tan amable de iluminarme te lo agradecería mucho."

La rusa la mira sin pestañear durante un minuto entero, haciendo que la castaña se sienta incomoda con el pasar de los segundos. Cuando la pelirroja decide romper el contacto visual al parpadear sorprendida al ver que su acompañante no tiene idea de lo que le pasa no puede evitar decir: "Wow, para ser una super genio eres demasiado idiota a veces."

Sin más le pasa una cajita blanca con tonos rosas y morados como decoración antes de darle unas palmaditas en el hombro y decida dejarla sola, vigilando fuera de la puerta del cuarto de baño para que nadie entre y la castaña solo pueda ver muda aquel dispositivo para hacerse una prueba de embarazo casera.

Cuando Natasha estaba pensando en ir al dispensador de golosinas mas cercana al ver que su compañera no salía del baño sintió que la puerta se abría de golpe antes de que la tomaran del brazo y la ingresaran al solitario baño. Apenas a abierto la boca para reclamarle cuando la castaña ya ha empezado con su vómito verbal y la rusa solo pueda cerrar su boca en silencio.

"¡¿Como es posible que esté embarazada?!" Es lo primero que exclama. "¡Yo, Natasha Antonia Stark! ¡Con un bebé! ¿Puedes creerlo? Porque yo no. ¿Que voy a hacer con un bebé? ¿Como diablos terminé embarazada?"

"Creo que sabes como se hacen los bebés, Stark."

"No lo entiendes. Sufro del Síndrome de Ovario Poliquístico."  _Desde muy joven._  Piensa.  _Se complicó desde mi secuestro en aquella cueva durante esos 3 meses antes de ser Iron Woman gracias al estrés post traumático y las metralletas en mi corazón._ "Es casi imposible que yo resultara embarazada." 

No mentía, los doctores le habían dicho que era casi imposible que quedara embarazada sin una fecundación In Vitro. Y aun así no le daban grandes esperanzas durante las primeras secciones.

"Creo que deberías agradecerle a Rogers entonces."

No hace falta decir que la caja vacía terminó siendo lanzada al hombro de la espía.

**\-------**

Decir que la reunión tuvieron que tomar un receso y pudieron posponerlo a petición de Steve para otro día se vio denegada si no fuera por la terquedad de la castaña, la cual no quería que se detuviera la junta por aquel 'inconveniente' como decidió llamar aquel episodio tan extraño y preocupante en ella.

Pudo haberse molestado con ella por quitarle importancia. ¿Inconveniente? ¡Pero si se veía que estaba demasiado enferma! ¿No se supone que debería estar descansando? ¿Porque Jarvis la dejo venir si se encontraba así de enferma? No, estaba más molesto con Reed que no quiso posponer la reunión, la indiferencia de Logan, la duda en Peter Parker, la actitud seria de María Hill, a Nick Fury por obligarlos a continuar a petición de aquellas mujeres que compartían el mismo nombre y terquedad y consigo mismo porque al parecer ya no tenía autoridad para pedir algo tan simple como cambiar la fecha de la junta.

Lleva una mano dentro de aquella chaqueta mientras que con la otra despeina ligeramente sus cabellos, jugando con el pequeño anillo que lleva cargando hace algunas semanas consigo y no ha tenido la oportunidad de utilizarlo.

Porque si, un mes antes de aquel embrollo provocado por sus gobernantes tenía la idea de proponerle matrimonio a su pareja después de un año de relación... La cual parecía peligrar gracias a los desacuerdos que se presentaban en aquel documento que yacía en aquella mesa de reuniones.

Estaba a punto de salir de aquella sala y buscar a la castaña a ver como estaba pero en aquel momento entra acompañada de la rubia, carraspeando y pidiendo una disculpa por aquella escena de hace unos minutos antes de continuar. Sus compañeros deciden continuar y Steve hace el esfuerzo de no soltar una grosería al ver que le siguen la corriente a la mujer.

Se traga su enojo y decide sacarle aquella energía contenida para continuar defendiendo sus puntos sobre aquella ley y podrían haber continuado así sino fuera porque alguien decide entrar por aquella puerta dejando ver la figura del Profesor Xavier junto acompañado de su amigo el Dr. Hank McCoy antes de dejar ver la figura de Mystic y Magneto, este último que no puede disimular la ligera mueca que hay en su rostro al verse obligado a participar en aquella reunión como uno de los representantes de Los Mutantes.

La sorpresa se ve reflejada en el profesor antes de instalar una ligera sonrisa que llega a sus ojos, se coloca frente a Stark antes de estrechar su mano logrando que la castaña mire sorprendida al hombre antes que se quede como piedra al escuchar las siguientes palabras que acompañan aquella acción. 

"Felicidades por tu embarazo." Le dice alegre. "Me imagino que el Capitán estará en las nubes por el nuevo miembro de la familia."

Y ahí, en ese instante solo puede escucharse un ligero  _Snap_ por parte de Mystic al llevarse una mano sobre su rostro al escuchar aquellas palabras del mutante, este ultimo sin darse cuenta que la sala ha quedado en silencio y el resto de los mutantes solo pueden mirar al techo al ver que el inteligente psíquico es demasiado lento en cuestión de las relaciones humanas.

"Fuera."

Es la única orden que da el Capitán América y sin decir nada más sus acompañantes deciden salir en silencio, aunque con las miradas que se lanzan todos se puede ver que están manteniendo una conversación mental gracias a Charles.

Cuando ve que se ha quedado solo con Iron Woman es cuando sienten el aire pesado rodea el lugar. El sencillo anillo de Sarah Rogers se siente pesado en aquel bolsillo de su chaqueta y trata de contar hasta 10 para mantener la calma. No lo logra.

No saben como empezó pero de un momento a otro empiezan a gritarse el uno y el otro. Primero por la noticia que les dio el mutante, los reclamos de no saberlo, los reclamos de ella al decirle que se acaba de enterar, los acuerdos, los posibles doctores que tendrían que ver, como van a solucionar el drama que les ha impuesto el gobierno, que cuidados tendrán que tener hasta que sin más llegan a quedar a solo unos centímetros de distancia hasta que puedan visualizar las ligeras pecas que adornan las mejillas del rubio o ligeras motas verdes en los ojos azules de la castaña.

Un beso furioso fue la respuesta de ambos amantes antes de separarse, observando las mejillas rojas del otro antes de volver a repetir la acción, aunque con más calma y menos torpeza pero aun así cargado con sentimiento de haber estado extrañado al otro.

"¿Que es lo que pasará?"

"Cualquiera que sea tu decisión, te apoyaré."

"Quiero a este bebé." Es la respuesta de Natasha mientras lo mira a los ojos. Están cargados de firmeza igual que sus palabras aunque se puede ver un tinte de nerviosismo y miedo por decir aquello en voz alta.

"Entonces lo tendremos juntos." Le responde Steve antes de besar los nudillos de su acompañante antes de verla con firmeza. "Somos un equipo y amaremos a ese bebé como nadie nunca más lo ha hecho."

La mujer solo bufa al escucharlo. "Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Capipaleta."

"Somos Los Vengadores, creo que si podemos con una invasión Skull creo que podremos sobrellevar un bebé."

"¡JA! Ya te veré en los próximos meses cuando sea una ballena hormonal y tengas que cambiar los pañales. Susan estará riéndose de lo lindo mientras nos ve sufriendo cuando tratemos de dormir al pequeño chitaru."

"No creo que sea tan malo. Yo digo que será lindo tener a alguien pequeño dentro de la familia. Alguien a quien enseñarle tu pasión por la ciencia y coches o alguien que le guste los deportes y la pintura." 

" Aja. Ahora me dirás que tendremos que casarnos para que nuestro retoño no nazca en pecado." Eso ultimo lo dice con sorna pero se queda muda al ver que su pareja saca un anillo de su chaqueta.

"Natasha Antonia Stark, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa y la futura madre de nuestro hijo aunque aun no este de acuerdo con las cláusulas que nos quiere imponer el gobierno?"

"...Debes de estar jodiendo Rogers." Le dice sorprendida. "Pero debo de estar más jodida al querer aceptar casarme contigo, aunque muy en el fondo es para recuperar mi inexistente virtud."

Poco saben que mientras ellos estaban arreglando sus diferencias los otros ya habían arreglado las cláusulas de aquella ley para que no perjudicaran a los héroes y mutantes (principalmente mutantes) y hacían apuestas de cuanto tiempo tendrían que esperar para recibir la invitación de la boda antes de que se le empezara a notar el embarazo a Stark.


End file.
